1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection module, a mobile device including the image projection module and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image projection module capable of conveniently displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image, a mobile device including the image projection module and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device is a portable device having at least one of a function for performing voice and video communication, a function for inputting and outputting information, and a function for storing data. Such a mobile device has complicated functions such as photographing of photos, capturing of moving images, playback of music files or moving image files, reception of games or broadcasts, wireless Internet or message transmission and reception and has been implemented as a multimedia player, as the functions thereof have been diversified.